Metal Gear Solid: Fallen Liberty
by TEAM DERRICK
Summary: The World has changed. Forty years ago Germany launched a massive invasion of the United States of America, who remained neutral during the events of WWII. Our only hope lies within the hands of a Soviet funded Terrorist organization known as The Patriots
1. Chapter 1

(This is an ongoing project between Mizagium, TheHiddenAssassin, and me. The plot itself is mine, but Mizagium and the HiddenAssassin are going to write it for me. Why? Cause they're better than me. Technically, this is my first "serious" story. enjoy)

Fallen Liberty

Chapter One

By Mizagium

1972

23 years after Nazi invasion

16 years after Nazi victory

Philadelphia: the City of Brotherly Love, and the birthplace of American freedom. Nothing more than a symbol now, a paragraph in the history books. Books that were in the process of being rewritten by America's new masters. The coming of war brought conflict to American soil for the first time in almost a century, the last being the American Civil War. Abraham Lincoln was able to keep the nation from falling apart then, but such was not the case this time.

America was on the brink of total oblivion. Its military shattered, the government decapitated, and the people subjugated. Yet there was still a glimmer of hope, for in this very city were freedom was born once, it is being born once more.

In a secret military bunker, tucked away from the main pathways and roads, Big Boss stared with general unease, through the one-way mirror, at the woman screaming in pain. Each time she screamed, he flinched, much to the amusement of his companion.

"A bit squeamish, are we?" Colonel Ocelot teased. Big Boss shot him a stare that would cut diamond. "It's only childbirth. I know you've seen worse on the battlefield. Done worse, in fact." Something about his friend's discomfort put a smile on the colonel's face.

"It's different," Big Boss replied, his face contorting with the woman. Not in sympathy for her pains, but for another reason. "This is just... wrong." There was no better word for how he felt.

"Wrong? Do explain."

"Who are we to play god? Each man was brought into this world as a unique individual. Now we have gone and taken that from this child. He will never be an individual. Only a copy."

"Now's not the time to find a set or morals. America needs this; the world needs this. The Patriots have always defended American freedom, and now we have failed. This is our only chance: our secret weapon against the Nazis! Why can't you see that?"

"I see it alright, but I don't like it." His whole body shuddered as the first child was born. "I don't like it one bit." but that wouldn't stop him from loving that child with every fiber of his being, a fact which he smartly kept to himself. Regardless, Ocelot seemed to be thinking along the same lines.

Moving in the way of his sight, Ocelot said, "I wonder how the world's greatest soldier will do as a father?" Big Boss scowled. "I can see it now: 'Daddy, can I have a cookie?' 'No, son. Here, eat this snake instead. Better kill it fast.'" Ocelot broke down into a fit of laughter as he was pushed aside. Big Boss crossed his arms and resumed watching the woman.

"You said something earlier, Jake." Ocelot picked himself up and faced his friend once more. "You asked me: 'Who are we to play god?' Well, I know who we are," Big Boss looked suspiciously at him.

"Who are we?"

"We're the goddamn Patriots."

It must have been his imagination, but Big Boss swore he hear the Liberty Bell chime in the distance. Impossible, that old thing was taken down as soon as the first German Panzer rolled through Philadelphia's streets.


	2. Chapter 2

Fallen Liberty

Chapter Two  
By Mizagium  
[1984]

"Come on, David! Don't be so hesitant to strike! Tyler! Keep your guard up. Don't let him sneak past you!" Big Boss observed the two boys as they sparred against one another. They did so daily, but only for a few hours at most. In the beginning he had to keep reminding himself that they were children, and not soldiers. The distinction came without thinking now, but in a few years time, it would no longer exist.

"Watch, David, watch - " Tyler delivered a swift kick into David's side, and when he twisted in pain, the other thrust him to the ground. Before David could react, his brother was upon him. Big Boss watched the two for a minute, encouraging David to push his brother off. When it became clear that he lost, he yelled, "That's enough! Tyler!"

He hit David a few more times before letting up. Instead of getting up, he leaned in closer. "You will never beat me, little brother. Ever." David screwed up his face and pushed with all his strength, but to no avail. His brother would not be moved. Tyler laughed as his brother fought back tears of frustration.

"All right, enough. Tyler, get off of your brother." Even though they were twins, no one would ever know it. Tyler was an inch or two taller (though he claimed it was more than that) and possessed blond hair, where his brother's was brown. Tyler had been born a few minutes before David, a fact which he believed made him the "big" brother. He used it at every chance as an excuse to belittle David, or taunt him after a sparring match (which he usually won). Jake had tried to put a stop to it years ago, only to be met with a thick-headed stubbornness to match his own. He also discovered that it motivated David beyond anything he could produce.

"That's enough for today, boys. Go inside and cool off."

"He means you," Tyler sneered.

"Enough."

"Sorry, father," Tyler muttered and slithered off inside.

David began to follow, but a hand on his shoulder stopped him. "You lost again." Jake said it as a fact, not a put-down. David saw it a different way.

"I know." His eyes started to well up again.

"Hey," Jake shook the boy gently to get his attention. "None of that, now. Crying won't fix anything."

"I know, but - !"

"But nothing. Tyler beat you today. But you beat him yesterday. If you break down, all those things he says will be true." At once he saw a change in the boy's demeanor: the tears dried instantly, and he straightened up, not consciously perhaps. "Go on."

David walked inside holding himself higher than he had only a few minutes ago. He was determined, and that was enough. Big Boss smiled proudly at his... son. Both of them.

-

[1990]

Big Boss beamed as David and Tyler came into view. He checked himself, they had new names now: Solid Snake, and Liquid Snake, respectively. No small coincidence, he thought, that his clones would be given similar code names to his. The higher-ups must have thought it some kind of honor. That or they were as uncreative as the Canadians. It made him smile.

"Look at you both," he said without hiding the pride in his voice. David and Tyler straightened up; Tyler had been in the middle of provoking a fight with his brother. A fight which would go either way, Jake decided. The two Snakes were now an even match for each other, a far cry from when they were children, and Tyler won 95% of their sparring matches. "All suited up and about to be sent out on your first mission."

Tyler shot David a sideways glance. Both grinned. "Come now, father. Don't get sentimental on us, now. Not after eighteen years," Tyler pleaded halfheartedly. It was strange to see their father, a top Patriot assassin, so close to tears.

"I'm sorry boys, but nothing prepares a soldier for this." Strange, he thought, that his sentiment was more for the fact that the boys were now grown and leaving (Where had the time gone?) and not at the danger they were putting themselves in. They waited patiently for him to collect himself. "I just cannot believe that this day is finally here."

"Me either," David said. Tyler nodded. A call over the communications system of the base requested Liquid Snake and Solid Snake to the briefing room. Tyler sneered at his brother when they said his code name first; David pretended not to notice.

"Well, I guess its time for you to go," Jake said reluctantly.

"We'll be back, don't worry."

"Yeah," the boys turned to leave, and had taken a few steps when their father called after them. "Boys - wait."

"Father?"

Jake opened his mouth to say something he desperately wanted to say: that they were both clones of himself, but could not find the right words. Instead he said: "I'm very proud of both of you."

That put a genuine smile on their faces. With nothing else for any of them to say, they turned and continued away. The intercom buzzed again calling for the twin Snakes. Tyler quickened his pace, pulling ahead of his brother. Before long they were racing down the hall, leaving Jake, Big Boss, alone.


	3. Chapter 3

Metal Gear Solid: Fallen Liberty

Chapter 3

By TheHiddenAssassin

* * *

1990

Two men stared stood out in the knee-high snow, resolute to the freezing temperatures around them. Both wore the gray and black uniforms of the German Reich; captains.

"It is has been quiet around these parts for some time now." the first, a tall hook-nosed individual remarked, speaking in surprisingly good English. The second, shorter than his comrade with darker hair barely visible under his cap grunted in response.

"The American terrorists have moved on." the shorted one said. "This area has become too heavily fortified to attack. No one would be foolish enough."

"No, save for one." his comrade remarked sagely. The short one snorted.

"Big Boss? That man was a terror, but time has surely begun to catch up with him." he said, fiddling idly with the silver cross around his neck, an award of many hard battles.

"That man is still a terror in his own right, aging or not. He is still capable of killing scores of our German warriors at one time. Did you hear the report at from the front last month? Two camps of men found slaughtered in a single night. Does that sound like the work of an aging push-over?"

"Fine fine. But still, even he would not attack us here. We have pushed the Americans to their heartland." a long silence passed between the two men. Finally the tall one turned.

"Come, Wilhelm. We should head inside before this weather kills us. I have to get my men ready for inspection tomorrow." The shorter one turned to his friend.

"Oh? What for?"

"Apparently the Gestapo is sending a man here. To review that new, secret project the spooks are working on."

"Ah, of course. Anything shady always involves the likes of the Gestapo. SO do you have any ida what exactly they work on in that base?"

"Not a clue. But I suppose we must not dwell on it too much. Ours is not the place to ask questions."

"True. Come Fran, lets head back to the club. The schnapps are on me tonight."

Both men began the slow trudge back up the hill, toward the large German camp.

The camp, wreathed in snow and lines of German tanks, built among the ruins Washington D.C, with the White House looming silently in the backdrop.

* * *

The officer's club was deserted when the two captains entered, all other patrons having turned in for the night. A soft song drifted in the background as the two headed for the bar, reaching for the bottles over the counter.

"Some service around here." Fran muttered, popping the cap off his bottle. Wilhelm nodded and did the same.

"Most of our troops are getting ready to be sent to the front line. It is a miracle we have remained here as long as we have." he said, idly taking a sip from the drink. The two friends sat in silence for a long while, simply thinking and listening to the quiet music.

The door to the club opened suddenly, causing eyes to be drawn to the entrance. A single man stepped in, clad in a black uniform and overcoat. A Gestapo uniform. Wilhelm and Fran saluted lazily. "Sir." Fran said. The man nodded to them both and walked to the seat beside Wilhelm.

"Evening, gentlemen." he said, voice hard and crisp. Wilhelm appraised the man for a moment; he was young, at least in his twenties, with black hair, pulled back in a short rat-tail. . Not exactly short as Fran, but not tall either, and almost skinny enough to be considered lanky. Wilhelm noted that the man was sporting a scar that ran across his left cheek, touching the bottom of his eye. His eyes were what drew the captain's attention. They were a cold blue, the sort that sent shivers from the sheer calculating intelligence in them.

"Evening, sir." Fran responded. "You'll have to get your own drinks tonight I'm afraid, seems the bartender is becoming lazy."

"Perfectly fine." the man said, reaching over the counter and withdrawing a bottle of vintage wine. "I can hardly blame him. It is quite late."

"Indeed." Fran said, taking another sip of his bottle. "We do seem to be here at quite a late hour. My friend and I were just discussing the current state of the war."

Wilhelm mentally winced. If there was one thing his old friend lacked, it was subtlety. The Gestapo man locked eyes with Fran.

"Oh? Do you have any complaints with the way our grand Fuerher is conducting the state of this war?" He asked calmly. Wilhelm saw a bit of color leave Fran's face.

"Not at all. I firmly support our glorious leader's plans as always. I simply meant about the current affairs against the Americans. We are all focused on winning, mister...."

"Konstantine." The Gestapo man said. "Alexander Konstantine of the Fuerher's Gestapo." he said. Fran nodded.

"A pleasure. I am Captain Fran Sigmund, and my friend here-"

"Captain Wilhelm Ludolf." Wilhelm cut in, holding out his hand. "A pleasure to meet you." Konstantine took his hand and nodded. "Heil Hitler." he said, raising a hand in customary salute. Fran and Wilhelm returned the gesture dutifully. "Tell me," The SS man said, "You are both stationed here to guard the base, yes?" it was a rather obvious question. Wilhelm found it hard to think of any other reason they WOULD be here. But there was something...searching in the question. This WAS the Gestapo so...

"Yes. Our companies are stationed here to make sure this base remains safe." Wilhelm said, staring at Konstantine. "To make sure that the experiments that are conducted here are safe."

"And do you understand the nature of these experiments?" The Gestapo man asked. Ah, that was it then. It had been said a Gestapo agent was overseeing the production of..something at the base. Wilhelm could only guess it was this man. ANd from the question, he was judging how they answered. To make sure they were as steadfast as they claimed.

Wilhelm mentally grinned. It was a rather standard Gestapo tactic, to trap one's enemy in words. "No sir. It has all been were tight-lipped. I don't suspect many besides the scientists themselves know. "He he paused. "And you, sir."

A silence hung in the air as Wilhelm and Konstantine stared at one another. Fran sat silently, glancing from one to the other with a slightly worried expression. Finally Konstantine answered.

"Yes, that is correct." he said. "We keep it quiet to ensure the security of such projects."

"But surely officers deserve to know of such things." Fran interjected.

"Only those proven trustworthy are privy to such things. Regardless of rank." The Gestapo agent replied. Here Wilhelm spoke in,

"So you doubt our trust as loyal soldiers of the Reich?"

"Not at all." Konstantine replied smoothly. "But some secrets require a certain.... level of trust. While you are loyal to the German cause, I cannot be certain of your underlying goals. Surely you understand. The Reich is holed with political skirmishes. Generals backstabbing each other and playing for power." He said. Wilhelm sighed. It was true, in these late days of the war it seems that many thought the Germans had already won. Many Generals were quick to turn on each other, seeking higher positions of power. It was only by the word of Hitler himself that the German command structure had not eaten itself alive.

"True enough." Fran said.

Konstantine took a long sip from his bottle and set it on the table. He stood and began walking for the door. "Well, gentlemen, it has been a pleasure. I must return to my duties as I'm sure you have to as well."

As he was about to leave, Wilhelm stood. "A moment, sir."

Konstantine paused, inclining his head slightly. "yes?"

"If we are to be trusted with guarding this 'great project' should we not even know of it's name? Of what exactly we are guarding?" Wilhelm stared down at the Gestapo soldier. Konstantine held his gaze for a moment before saying softly,

"I can tell you the name only. The project, Code Name: Metallzahnrad Mk Ich" And with that, the man turned and left the two captains sitting alone in the lavish officer's club, soft music drifting hauntingly into the night.


End file.
